


i slept with a snake-faced warlock and all i got was this stupid fic written about me

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, please read all the warnings!!!!, this fic gets very Spicy very Fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: high school senior dee sanders has been keeping his feelings internalized for far too long, and when he finally gets the chance to let them out, he maybe forgoes the rules in favor of himselfwarnings: swearing, sympathetic deceit, deceit and remus, pretty heated making out (seriously, it’s pretty descriptive), implied/referenced sex, teasing, anxiety, magical beings, mentions of knives, death mentions, rule breaking, and possibly something else





	i slept with a snake-faced warlock and all i got was this stupid fic written about me

“You can put your shoes over th—_mnff_!”Dee tried to say before he was cut off by a searing kiss from Remus, who had finally asked him out after _months_ of flirting. Remus’ twin, Roman, had apparently been so sick of the “unresolved sexual tension” that he’d threatened to lock them into a closet until they figured their “stupid gay shit out.” Of course, Remus had been dumb enough to suggest that his twin wouldn’t actually do that, which ended up with Roman actually locking them in a closet.

It had worked, obviously, and Dee had invited his boyfriend—he was almost entirely certain that he’d never get sick of saying that—over after they had been released from the closet. His parents usually had to work until later in the afternoon, which gave them plenty of time to make out. Rules be damned; Dee wanted to catch up on months of missed opportunities.

Just as Dee leaned in to kiss back, Remus pulled away with a teasing smirk on his lips. His brown eyes had a darkness to them that made the hair on the back of Dee’s neck stand up, and Dee made a very dignified (see: embarrassing) noise at the loss of contact. A feather-light kiss was pressed to his neck, and his knees nearly gave out as he felt Remus’ cool fingers on the bare skin of his waist.

“Let’s move to the couch,” Dee whispered. Remus nodded and allowed himself to be led to the next room. In a bout of uncharacteristic confidence, Dee gently shoved his boyfriend onto the couch with a smirk.

“Oh, you little—“ Remus started, recovering from the movement quickly. He reached out and grabbed Dee by the hips. With a gentle pull, Dee fell into his boyfriend’s lap. They had been pressed close together before, but now there was barely an inch of skin that wasn’t touching the other.

Dee reached up and ran his fingers through Remus’ natural white streak. “What, darling?”

Instead of replying, Remus moved forward and connected their lips. His tongue swept across Dee’s bottom lip as if asking for permission, which was happily given. They deepened the kiss in tandem; their hands fervently wandered to clutch at clothes and hair--anything that would give them something to hold.

A loud “ahem” startled the boys out of their make-out session, sending Dee scrambling across the couch. He had been so focused on the feeling of Remus’ tongue in his mouth that he hadn’t even heard the door, and standing in the center of the room with a disapproving expression was his dad, Logan. His arms were crossed, and he turned his gaze to Remus.

“Are you done ‘swapping spit’ with my son, Mr. King?”

Remus’ mouth fell open in horror as he glanced between Dee and Logan. “Your _dad_ is Mr. Keller?!”

“Everyone knows that, Remus!” Dee snapped; although, his tone had less bite and more fear. “My dad’s your _teacher_?”

“Well, your last names are different, so...”

“My mom wanted to keep his own last name because marriage customs are nothing but,” Dee slumped in an impression of his mother, “’outdated, overly-expensive pageantry.’”

“His?”

“My mom is genderfluid, and it’s a he/him sort of day--”

“However,” Logan interrupted, cutting through the rapidly spiraling conversation. “You two may discuss the specifics of my partner’s gender later. I need to talk to Dee alone. Remus, you may go to the kitchen. It’s right over there”

Remus happily stood and scrambled out of the living room, which left a disheveled Dee on the couch, looking anywhere but at his father.

“Dee, you know that we have the rules in place for a reason. What if--” Logan cut himself, and his voice lowered into a harsh whisper. “What if you’d brought home a hunter? What if Remus had tried to kill you--or worse, he’d waited until both you _and_ Virgil were home, and I’d lose--I’d lose my entire family.”

“I... I’m so sorry,” Dee murmured as his dad sat down next to him on the couch. He felt so guilty for deliberately going against the rules that his parents had set for him. Yes, he had known of the possible negative outcomes of someone finding out he and mom were warlocks, but he hadn’t thought about how they’d affect his family should they play out. He’d let love blind him, and if something _had_ happened... It would have been _horrible_.

“It’s alright. Remus is... _different_, sure, but I’ve been around him enough to know that he isn’t a terrible person.” Logan sighed, allowing a small smile to crawl onto his lips. “Plus, I’d be a hypocrite to say that I didn’t understand. Virgil did something similar when we’d first started dating.”

“I can’t imagine Mom acting so recklessly.”

Logan’s smile grew a bit as he reminisced. “He was young and in love, and he didn’t care much about the consequences. Often times, he would sneak out of his house and climb through my window. We’d spend hours cuddled together in my room watching Black Cauldron on VHS or reading or just enjoying the silent company.” He sighed, and his face fell. “One night, however, we had fallen asleep, and one of my parents came into my room for one reason or another. They freaked out and called Virgil’s parents, and we were forbidden from seeing each other for a long while.

“I’m not saying that what you did was right or good, but you are a human, and you will make mistakes. You’re also eighteen now, so I can’t expect you to follow the rules we set when you were a child.”

The door to the garage suddenly slammed shut, and the sound of heavy boots thumped across the kitchen floor. They suddenly stopped, and the two on the couch heard Virgil mutter a surprised “oh!” before moving on to the living room. His eyes kept flicking back and forth between his family and the kitchen.

“Why is there a kid in the kitchen who’s doing that knife-stabby-hand challenge _thing_?” Virgil hissed, making a stabbing gesture in between his fingers for clarity.

Logan tilted his head at Dee, who was still sufficiently bedraggled.

“Oh. Baby’s first boyfriend, huh?”

“Yep.” He pressed his lips together. “They were _alone_, though.”

“Alone?!” Virgil repeated in terror. “You were _alone_? Dee, do you know how dangerous that is?”

“Mom, I’m sorry--”

Virgil was pacing now, pressing his hands into his face. The stress made his glamour falter, and his eyes flickered from brown to green and purple. “You have no idea if he had malicious intent! Or maybe your glamour slipped, and he caught sight of your scales! How the hell would you explain that half of your face is covered in _scales_?!”

“You have scales?” Remus asked from where he had suddenly appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. The three others all gawked at him, but he seemed completely unaware of the tension in the room. “That’s so cool! Can I see? Is that why your eyes are different colors, too? ‘Cause you’re not human?”

“I-I guess?” Dee said, and his glamour melted off as he stood. Sparkling green and yellow scales were scattered in large patches across the left side of his face, and the pupil of his left eye elongated into a snake-like slit. There were other clusters of scales on his body, but they were mostly covered by his clothing.

“Oh, _wow_,” murmured Remus. He reached out and gently ran his fingers along the scales, completely in awe. Dee made a choked whine at the gentle contact, which jumpstarted Remus into action. He tackled his boyfriend back onto the couch and aggressively kissed him. Within seconds, they were fully making out.

Behind them, Virgil and Logan shared a surprised and/or horrified look. Apparently their son’s new boyfriend had exactly zero shame or qualms about PDA. They silently agreed to leave the two on the couch alone, and if they didn’t return from date night until well after nightfall, that was completely unrelated.


End file.
